Bisou de bonjour
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Shonen ai. RyoPi. Ryo et Yamapi sont en retard


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Bisou de bonjour

Source : News

Résumé : Ryo et Yamapi sont en retard

Note : La faute aux vacances trop longue ou à la rentrée toute proche ? (pas corrigé parce que j'ai la flemme !)

Bisou de bonjour

Le réveil sonna alors que le soleil essayait de traverser les volets fermés de la chambre. Une main sortit rapidement de dessous la couverture pour frapper un grand coup sur l'objet qui émettait ce bruit régulier avant de retourner se cacher sous les draps. Avec un soupir de bien être, Yamashita Tomohisa se blottit un peu plus contre le corps de son amant.

Lorsqu'il ré ouvrit les yeux pour lancer un regard à la chose qui l'avais dérangé dans son sommeil, il se rendit compte que plusieurs minutes étaient passées. Et pas seulement deux ou trois. Mais bien trente ou quarante.

Rejetant sa couverture à l'autre bout du lit, Yamapi sortit du lit d'un bond avant de penser à réveiller son aîné.

_ Ryo ! Bordel Ryo ! Réveille-toi ! On est en retard !

Tout en poussant un grognement de mécontentement, Nishikido Ryo se retourna dans son lit essayant de se rendormir.

_ Ryo ! Je rigole pas ! Bouge !

Se dirigeant rapidement vers la salle de bain, Tomohisa se jeta sous la douche se lavant rapidement avant de repartit tout aussi précipitamment vers la chambre mouillant le sol sur son passage. Voyant que le Kanjani n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement, Yamashita passa sa main dans ses cheveux encore trempée pour la poser sur le bas du dos de Nishikido qui sursauta.

_ Putain Pi ! Qu'est ce que tu fout ?

_ Je te réveille on est à la bourre ! T'as deux minutes pour prendre ta douche et 30 secondes pour t'habiller avant qu'on parte.

Se redressant doucement, Ryo prit bien son temps pour s'étirer avant de se diriger en grommelant vers la salle de bain sous le regard quelque peu amusé d'un Yamapi qui s'habillait.

Pendant que son amant prenait tranquillement sa douche en rouspétant contre l'eau trop froide qui ne chauffait pas assez vite, le leader des News prépara rapidement un petit déjeuner qu'ils pourraient avaler sur le chemin.

C'est cinq minutes plus tard que Nishikido sortit de la douche toujours entrain de grogner mais totalement sec. Avant même qu'il n'est pu atteindre la chambre son cadet lui tendit ses vêtements tout en enfilant sa veste.

_ Allez ! On a déjà dix minutes de retard !

_ C'est pas ma faute ! Et je voulais pas mettre ça !

_ Je me fiche de se que tu voulais et de à qui c'est la faute, bouge toi !

Une fois que Ryo eu fini de s'habiller, Yamashita l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie de l'appartement direction les bâtiments de la Johnny's et le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivant dix minutes plus tard avec en tout et pour tout vingt cinq minutes et trente trois secondes de retard, le leader des News s'excusa devant tout son groupe pendant que Nishikido grommelait toujours derrière lui avant de mettre tout le monde au travail.

Ca faisait à présent deux heures que les News répétaient leur nouvelle chorégraphie sous les grognements de Ryo mais aucun membre n'osait se plaindre. Après tout, quand Nishikido était de mauvaise humeur le premier qui l'emmerdait était souvent le premier à mourir. Mais même si l'instinct de survie les rendait plus patient, Tomohisa finit par craquer.

_ Bon ! Ca suffit ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Rien !

_ Alors tu grognes comme un chien enragé depuis ce matin pour rien !

C'est avec un nouveau grognement que le News répondit à son leader alors que tous les autres membres du groupe s'éloignaient des deux amants (l'instinct de survit est quelque chose de puissant).

_ Ryo ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Yamapi ne quittait pas Ryo du regard. S'asseyant sur le sol tout en prenant une moue boudeuse, le Kanjani grogna à nouveau.

_ C'est à cause de ce matin.

_ On était en retard mais ça arrive à tout le monde ça.

_ Oui mais c'est pas ça.

Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il se demandait de quoi Nishikido pouvait bien parler, Tomohisa se repassa mentalement tous les événements de la matinée sans trouver de réponse.

_ Mais c'est quoi alors.

_ C'est que…

_ Que ?

_ T'étais si pressé que j'ai pas eu mon bisou de bonjour.

Fin

J'ai l'impression que Ryo fait vraiment crétin accro dans mes fics -_-'

J'espère que ce petit One Shot vous aura plut autant que les précédents et que vous ne m'aviez pas oubliée pendant mon absence ^^

Enfin, merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
